Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore
by Adventure Show
Summary: What happens when Finn meets Flippy and his worst fear.. In this Fanfic read as Finn, Flippy, and Mordecai try to save their girls from the wrath of PB, Fliqpy, and Cj. T for Language, Violence, Character death, and sexual themes. FINALLY COMPLETE. FINALLYYY!
1. Meeting Flippy

Happy Adventures In Regular Elmore

By Adventure Show

**This is my first fanfiction so plz comment and rate. **

** Chapter 1**

Finn, the human boy was walking along the grasslands with his girlfriend Marceline when suddenly a blue portal showed in front of them. A blue jay and a robin came out of the portal. Finn said , " Hey, Mordecai what's up?" Just visiting ... with my new wife ohhhhhhhhh! Hey why is that portal still open? Finn asked. Right after he said that out from the portal came a green bear. He opened his mouth and said Hi Marceline!

Marceline replied with " Hi Flippy! Finn asked Marceline if she knew him and she said yes. Well, how did you two meet Mordecai asked. Marceline said " Well, when Simon went crazy I ran away and ran into Flippy. He said he would stay with me for as long as he needed to. So, I stayed with him until I met his evil side, **Fliqpy.** When I met fliqpy, He wanted to kill me badly, But Flippy gained control and returned to normal.

That is correct. Flippy said.

Woah. That's cool. Mordecai commented amused by Marcelines story.

Wow. I didn't know you were with him, Why didn't you tell me. Finn had said as Marceline finished her story. Well, theres something else I have been keeping from you Finn and when I say this don't get mad.

Okay I wont get mad Marcy.

What is it about anyway? Asked Margaret.

It's about who I dated before Finn. Marceline replied.

That would be nice to know. Flippy said.

Yeah tell me Marcy. Finn exclaimed

Okay... I used to date...

**Im sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter I will update soon as I can.**


	2. Marcys Secret

**Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore**

**Chapter 2**

"I used to date Bubblegum." Marceline said.

**WHAT THE HELL!** You mean to say the woman I'm dating used to be a lesbian. Damn it Marcy! Finn yelled in vain.

I'm sorry Finn, this is why I didn't tell you any sooner. Marceline says as Finn punches a tree.

Finn then says," Look, I'm sorry I got mad. Tell your story.

Okay, Marceline says. " When I met Bubblegum at the concert, she asked me for directions to the Candy Kingdom, and I told her and she told me to come with her. I went with her and she took me to her bedroom and _kissed me._ She then undressed me and then shoved me to the bed, and _had sex with me._

Finn looked at Marceline and then Mordecai to see if he was laughing then looked back at Marceline.

Look, Finn I hated the thought to tell you this and I just want to tell you I'm not that kind of person anymore. So, what do you think.

Finn opens his mouth to say something, but Flippy interrupted" Marceline, I thought I taught you to do better with your life.

I know Flippy and I'm sorry about this whole mess, I shouldn't have done it when I had the chance. Marceline said

Saldy! Mordecai said. Then Margaret bitch slapped Mordecai for saying that.

"Really? You really just said that in the situation we are in right now?" Flippy said, aggravated.

Finn then says " Marceline, are you sure that Bubblegum is not still in love with you, I mean you know she is with relationships.

"Naw, I'm sure she got over it." Marceline replied.

Oh, Ok just checking. Finn replies.

Margaret, then randomly says to Flippy " Do you have a girlfriend?"

Flippy says," Yeah Here she is, Flaky, dear come out of the portal.

Wait the portal is still open. Mordecai says.

Yeah, Flippy replies.

Wow that it is a shocker. Said Finn.

Then as just he finished his statement a red porcupine came out of the portal.

Hi I am Flaky and I'm Flippy's girlfriend/ fiancé.

Hi. everyone said to Flaky.

Just as everyone was talking, a pink figure is seen behind a tree and is revealed to be Princess Bubblegum, and she said," Marceline, you will be mine then we will be together again, but before I do that I need some help. "She is seen talking to a banana guard. She said,"Get me a connection to Happy Tree Town, I need the help from Fliqpy."


	3. The Call and a Trip to Elmore

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Here is Chapter 3. I might not do this story for a while after this chapter because I have been thinking about doing other stories.**

**Chapter 3**

A banana guard handed Bubblegum a phone. She then dialed the number for Fliqpy.

She then put the phone to her ear to hear the ringing.

The phone on the other end rang and rang then someone answered her call.

"Hello". a voice growled from the other end of the line.

"Hello, I'm Princess Bonibel Bubblegum and I'm calling for Fliqpy." She told the person on the other end.

"What do you want you bitch." Fliqpy said.

"I want to ask you if you want to assist me on the anialation of three guys I need to be dead and I thought your gorily personality could help me."

"What the fuck does this shit have to do with me?" Fliqpy asked in a smartass tone.

Bubblegum answered, "Well, one of the people I want dead is your good counterpart Flippy."

"Where is that son of a bitch, I've been trying to kill that little fuck since I was mutated out of his body and I've also wanted to rape the fucking shit out of his girlfriend Flaky."

Bubblegum told Fliqpy," You just might be able to do that."

''How". a puzzled yet pissed Fliqpy asked.

"Well, It seems he found a portal into my world Ooo. "Bubblegum said.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Fliqpy asked.

"The park, I still need assistance from a couple more people. "was the reply he got.

"Ok meet you there in bout an hour, I have to do something."

"Ok, Bye Fliqpy."

"Bye."

Fliqpy hung up and put the phone down and said to himself, "That Bubblegum better be right about that little fuck Flippy, well I got to get ready."

( Meanwhile in Ooo)

"So, Flaky how long have you been with Flippy?" Marceline asked.

"About a year". Flaky replied.

"Whoa, That's a long time." Mordecai said to the two.

Finn looked at Flippy and said to him," Wow, I've known your for a week and your probably my best friend since Jake died."

Marceline looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Finn." Mordecai said," I felt the exact same way when Rigby passed away."( Read What if Rigby really died which I will be publishing soon.)

"Thanks for making me feel better guys." Finn said.

"No problem". Everyone else said to him.

"Well, should we go get Gumball, so we can all play video games?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, sure". Finn and Marceline replied.

"Hey Flippy, how do you open a portal?" Mordecai asked said the green bear.

"Oh, I have my own device.' Flippy said and when he finished he took his device and pushed a button and a portal opened.

"Let's go to Elmore now shall we?' Finn said.

( Time lapse to Elmore)

Hey Darwin have you seen Anias today? Gumball asked his older brother.

No where did you last see her? Darwin said as he answered his brothers question.

Oh, Shit Moms going to kill us for this. Gumball said as he realized Darwin's answer.

Boys where's Anias? Nicole asked her boys.

Um, We don't know. Gumball and Darwin said at the same time.

Tell me where she is or I will whip both your asses in a heartbeat. Nicole said angered.

Uhh... Just as they were about to say something a blue portal appeared.

Out of it came Finn, Marceline, Flippy, Flaky, Mordecai, and Margaret.

Oh, hi guys. Gumball said.

Hi. Everyone said.

We came to see if you can come play video games. Finn said.

Oh, well that's going to be a prob.. Darwin never finished because Nicole had come into the room and interrupted him.

I said** Where's your Sister! **Nicole yelled.

We uhhh... Darwin then started to say the truth.

She.. died at school, Tina ate her and nobody did anything so we murdered Tina.

The boys and the gang that just appeared looked at Nicole.

She said, Gumball, Darwin can I talk to you in the bathroom.

_Yes_. A scared Gumball and Darwin replied.

They all go into the bathroom and for the next 5 minutes Nicole kicked her sons asses so hard their butts got swollen afterward.

You can go now. Nicole said softly.

O-k. They replied

They went back to their room.

Hey. Can we go with you, umm we don't want to stay here now. Darwin asked.

" And I think you know why. Gumball added rubbing his behind.

Sure. Mordecai answered.

( Time Lapse to The Park)

Fliqpy was walking down the sidewalk to meet up with PB at a coffee shop.

He saw the address and entered the shop.

He saw PB drinking coffee at the nearby table.

Bubblegum, I'm here. Fliqpy told her.

Oh, hi Fliqpy. She told Fliqpy.

Where the fuck do you need to go? Fliqpy asked Bubblegum.

This place, here's a copy of the address, and could you please stop swearing so much." She gave Fliqpy a piece of paper with directions on it.

"I cant, I'm just swore to swear all the time."

What's this person's name anyway? Fliqpy asked the pink girl.

"Cj." Bubblegum answered Fliqpy without looking up from the floor.

'Why her?"

She has a grudge over another person I want dead, Mordecai.

"Who's that?" Fliqpy asked.

'A friend of the main person I want dead." Bubblegum replied.

"And who is that." Fliqpy asked.

"Finn".

"What the fuck did he do?" Fliqpy asked.

"He took the heart of my only girlfriend." Bubblegum asked.

"Well, we should take their girlfriends." Fliqpy said.

Thanks for helping me." PB said.

Then, for some reason, PB gave Fliqpy a kiss.

"Bub-" Fliqpy tried saying.

PB then stopped and let go of Fliqpy.

Ok, let's go. Fliqpy said as he then blushed for the first time.

They got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

**That was chapter 3 of Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore.**


	4. Cj and The Kiddnapping

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on in a while, I just finished school and I had a lot of other things to do. But, now here is the 4th chapter of Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore.**

(Cj's house)

Cj was staring at her window thinking about the death of Mordecai when her doorbell rang.

She then proceeded to answer the door when it was kicked down.

"Are you Cj?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, who is the shithead who's fucking asking?" Cj questioned.

Bubblegum walked through the door and saw Cj.

"Hi Cj!" she exclaimed.

"Heey Girrl!" Cj said to the other female.

"Hey, have you met Fliqpy?" PB asked the cloud girl.

"No" Cj replied.

Then Fliqpy walked through the front door and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Fliqpy and I-."

" am my new boyfriend." Bubblegum finished for the evil bear.

"WHAT!" Cj and Fliqpy screamed shocked at what the deranged girl just said.

Bubblegum then winked at Fliqpy and said," Remember, 'The Kiss'?"

"Ohh Shit." Fliqpy said having a flashback in his mind.

"Fuck you!" Cj yelled as she tried to jump Fliqpy.

'What the fuckk-?" Fliqpy stunned, then being attacked took out his bowie knife and tried to stab the cloud girl.

"Guys, I have a plan." Bubblegum said breaking up the two.

"And it is..?" Cj asked.

"Kidnap Flaky, Margaret, and Marceline." PB answered.

Fliqpy's smile widened as PB finished the plan.

Cj, then noticed Fliqpy's face and smiled herself.

"Ok, lets get a portal opened." Fliqpy said.

(Ooo)

Finn, Mordecai, Flippy, Gumball, and Darwin were all out at a bar having Guys Night while Marceline, Margaret, and Flaky were all asleep at the treehouse.

Cj, Fliqpy, and PB were on the roof going over their plan.

" Ok, so we go in, take the girls, leave a note, sneak out, and have the guys chase us around the lands." PB explained the plan one last time.

"Ok." the other two said.

Before they went in Fliqpy had a question for PB.

"Did you date her or something?" He asked.

She replied, "No, She just had a crush on me."

"Seems like she still does." He said before kissing Bubblegum.

When he let go of her they both blushed and went to go join Cj and carry out the plan.

The three villains tiptoed their way into the treehouse.

Then they took some rope and tied up the sleeping girls that were in the living room.

They then lifted them up and were about to leave as the front door opened.

"(Gasp) Bubblegum." Finn said now angered.

"Finn." PB spat back.

Finn was about to take out his Demon Sword when he was speared by Fliqpy.

'GO!" Fliqpy yelled at the two girls who were trying to take out with the plan.

Finn kicked Fliqpy off and was trying to pick up a sleeping Flaky when Fliqpy struck him across the arm with his bowie knife.

"Ahhhh!" Finn yelped in pain.

Fliqpy, being the last of the villains to leave and successfully complete the plan said to Finn," See you in battle! Hahahaha."

He then left as a drunk Flippy and Mordecai finally walked through the door.

"Hey, look it's Finn." Flippy said.

Guys, they took the girls." Finn exclaimed, still bleeding from almost being killed by Fliqpy.

"Who took who." Mordecai asked.

"Fliqpy, Cj, and Bubblegum took Flaky, Marceline, and Margaret." Finn yelled.

"HOLY SHITT!" The two drunk guys exclaimed, getting out of their drunk state.

"We got to go save them NOW!" Mordecai said.

"I know because I was going to propose to Marceline/Flaky!" Flippy and Finn screamed at the same time.

They both regretted saying that and covered their mouths with their hands.

"I- don't want to know." Mordecai said kind of scared.

Finn then said," We have got to go Now!"

Flippy then took a little remote out of his vest and pressed it's only button.

Then, like lightning, a black portal opened.

"FOR OUR GIRLS!" They all yelled as they jumped through the portal.

(Dungeon of the Candy Kingdom)

Marceline was the last of the girls to wake up and realize they were in a cell.

"How did we get here?" Flaky asked in a slight yelp.

Fliqpy then walked towards them and said," Apparently, you were kidnapped."

Marceline then rolled her eyes, then said " Thanks Captain Obvious!"

Fliqpy, pissed at the vampires comment opened the door and animal-like raped Marceline.

When he finished, he walked out of the cell, closed and locked the door.

Margaret and Flaky then went to go help their friend.

When they walked over to the vampire, she was covered in Fliqpy's cum.

"Oh my God, Marceline, are you ok?" The robin asked.

"Yeah, I just need some clothes, and a towel." Marceline replied.

Flaky looked over to where Marceline's ripped clothes were and shuddered.

"Please hurry guys." The three whispered to them selves as they all fell asleep for the night.

Fliqpy comes out of the darkness and is talking to Bubblegum on a phone.

"Their all asleep, did you leave the note?" He asked.

"No, I didn't get to because of that Finn." Bubblegum replied back.

"Shit! Fliqpy cursed.

"Well, do what ever you want to do to the girls, I need to put more into this plan.''

"Roger That." Fliqpy said.

"Bye, Boyfriend." Bubblegum sneaked into the end of the conversation.

"Bye" Fliqpy said.

Bubblegum hung up, then smiled to herself and said," This is going to be **Fun**!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 4 of this story. I will update more now since I'm out of school for the summer. Adventure Show: Out.**


	5. Flame Princess: Trial 1

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Wass up people. Adventure Show here with a new chapter to this story. Recap: Bubblegum, Fliqpy and Cj have kidnapped the girls. What are the guys going to do? (Did you realize PB and Fliqpy are now dating? Weird right?) Well, I'm giving you the NEW chapter. **

Flippy, Mordecai, and Finn are running through Ooo to find their girls.

"We will never find them." Mordecai whined.

"Shut the fuck up, we are going to save them no matter what happens." Finn told the lazy blue jay.

Just as he finished, a flame is seen in front of them.

"Hello _Finn."_ it said in a female voice.

"(Gasp) I know that voice anywhere." Finn said.

It then said," Yes, it is I, Flame Princess!"

Mordecai was shocked and annoyed," Why are you trying to kill us now? "

"Well, when Finn broke my heart for that _Monster_, I was pissed as ever. So, I negotiated with PB and now I must kill you." She then started to throw fireballs at the group.

"FUCK!" They all said at the same time as they started to run from the flame girl.

But, since the mad woman was made of fire, every single hiding place burned to the ground.

"Finn, take this." Flippy threw his Ak-47 at Finn to kill Flame Princess.

Finn caught the gun and shot FP.

The bullets hit her in her chest, but had no effect.

"You really think that hurt me?" She asked in an evil way.

She then shot a fireball at Finn and it hit him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, my back." he yelped as he fell to the ground.

Mordecai then said," Finn are you alright?"

"Yeah, just burnt." Finn replied as he got up slowly.

Flippy then told the two," She's made of fire, hurt her with water."

"OK" the other two yelled back.

Finn and Flippy ran to the nearby lake with a bucket.

Finn took the bucket and filled it with water.

"Throw this at her and DONT miss." He told Flippy.

Flippy took the filled bucket and threw it at FP.

"HAHA, you'll never kill me." She bragged as the water fell on her.

"Shit, Fuck all of youuuu..."She yelled as she evaporated into the air.

Mordecai, who was sleeping, said," Holy Shit, you killed her."

Finn, pissed because he didn't do anything, punched him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mordecai asked, rubbing his arm.

"Well, first off, you didn't help." Flippy said coming over to the two.

Mordecai asked, " What are you going to do to me?"

Flippy glared at him, then grabbed him by the collar and started to choke the bird.

"Let go Flippy." Finn ordered.

Flippy let go and walked over to Finn.

"Well, lets keep moving forward." Finn said.

"Ok, For NARNIA! Mordecai screamed.

Finn and Flippy just looked at each other for a minute, then they both slapped Mordo.

"Owwwwww!" He screamed.

"Shut the fuck up." Flippy said.

"Lets just keep walking." Finn interrupted the feud between the two.

"Ok." Flippy and Mordecai replied.

As they walked on, PB is talking to a walkie-talkie. She told it, "Fliqpy my dear, why did I send FP to do this?"

Fliqpy replied," I have no fucking idea Peebs."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Fliqpy asked.

"Just DONT! She yelled.

"Ok sweetie, I wont call you 'that'."

He then continued," Love u!"

PB replied," Love u too Fliq."

They both hung up.

PB said to herself," Lets hope this next trial kills those shithead mother fuckers."

**Hope you enjoyed CHAPTER 5 of Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore. Adventure Show: Out.**


	6. Giggles: Trial 2

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Wass up peoples. Adventure Show here with a NEW chapter for HAIRE, short for Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore. Recap: Mordo, Finn, and Flippy have fought ONE trial of PB's master plan. Fliqpy is left with Marcy, Flaky, and Margaret. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Find out in this NEW chapter.**

(Elmore Jr. High)

" So, for homework_... _Miss Simian was blabbering on and on.

Gumball was chewing his pen when there was a crash through the window.

"Holy Shit" Tobias yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Tina asked.

When the dust cleared, It is shown to be PB.

"What the.." Penny said as she was grabbed by the ass and hoisted away.

"PENNY!" Gumball Shrieked.

"GUMBALL!" Penny screamed back.

Just as the antlered peanut was taken, Flippy, Finn, and Mordecai walked through the door.

"Finn, she took Penny!" Gumball screamed at the boy.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Bubblegum!" Gumball yelled.

"Fuck." Flippy said to himself.

"Well, you now need to go with us to save our girls." Finn stated.

Then, out of nowhere Darwin spoke up," Why me, they didn't take Rachel."

"Um, yes they did." Idaho said.

"Fuck" Darwin muttered.

"Lets go get me some spaghetti " Mordecai joked.

Everyone just looked at him and slapped him.

"OWWWWWWWWWW" He screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Flippy yelled from across the room.

They all left Elmore to find the girls, but they didn't know that _someone _was about to try to kill them.

(Happy Tree Town)

They were all walking around the little town when a voice stopped them

"Hello Flippy." A voice growled.

"GIGGLES?" Flippy gasped.

"Noo, it is Mouse-Ka-Boom." Giggles said sarcasticly.

"REALLY?" Flippy asked.

"NOOO you little retarded shithead, ITS GIGGLES!" She said as she took out a machine gun.

"RUNNN!" Finn told the others.

Finn and Flippy hid behind a shack.

"Why is she trying to kill us?" Finn asked.

"Probably because I flipped on her when we went on a date." Flippy replied.

Giggles pulled the trigger and hit Darwin, who was still trying to find a place to hide.

"Gumball, I'm hit." Darwin said to his older brother.

"Darwinn." Gumball started to cry.

"I'll KILL YOU, you little BITCH! Gumball charged at Giggles.

"Whatt... Giggles stammered.

Gumball grabbed Giggles face and tore it off.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Giggles screamed as she fell down dead.

"Well, that was fast." Mordecai said.

Gumball just slapped him.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP HITTING ME!" He yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Finn and Flippy yelled.

"(Sniff) Darwin!" Gumball cried as he held his dead fish brothers body.

Ohh The Irony." Mordecai sarcasticly said.

"I'm going to kill YOU!" Gumball launched himself onto the bird.

"Gumball get off him." Finn ordered.

"Ok. The cat said as he got off Mordo.

"Well, I'm guessing now we have to face someone from the park and someone from Elmore" Finn stated.

"How do you know?" Flippy asked.

"The pattern, We faced Flame Princess and Giggles, so THINK ABOUT IT."

Ok, lets keep going and get ready for the next battle." Gumball said to the group.

(In PB's Bedroom)

"Ohh Fliqpy!" Pb said seductivly.

"Yes Dear?" Fliqpy asked.

"Come here for a minute."

Fliqpy got up and went to his girlfriend.

"Wha..?" He stopped as he saw the perfectly naked body of PB.

"Holy Shit." He awed.

"Like what you see?" PB asked as she grabbed Fliqpy's manhood.

"YES!" He screamed in excitement.

"Well, come get some." She then laid her self on the bed with her legs spread.

Fliqpy just drooled.

He got undressed and joined her.

When they were done Fliqpy was fast asleep.

PB thought to herself," Maybe me and Fliq will have a good happy ending..."

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

She then went to her only photo of Finn, when they were friends, and stabbed it over and over with the knife.

She laughed demon-like as she went to bed to continue her evil plan the next day.

**Sorry about the last part of this chap, I kinda have a sick twisted ending to this, so I wanted to put it in. Well anyway, Fliqpy and PB are now OFFICIALLY dating. TWO more trials, MORE chapters, and even MORE Twists. Tune in to the next chapter of HAIRE. Adventure Show: Out.**


	7. In a Cage

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Hey guys its Adventure Show here with an all NEW chapter to this amazing story. Sorry about the wait I was REALLY REALLY busy. Well here it is Chapter 7 people enjoy.**

(Candy Kingdom Dungeon)

Flaky, Marceline, Margaret, Penny, and Rachel were all still stuck in the dungeon.

"We are all going die!" sobbed a scared Flaky.

"Well, I'm getting out of here" Rachel muttered.

"How?" Marceline asked.

Rachel looked at them with an evil smile and said," By joining them in their quest to kill Finn and his friends."

Marceline stared at her for a second and pounced as she said," You little rainbow BITCH!"

Fliqpy, who had heard the whole conversation, walked over to the cage.

"What do you want you Bastard?" Flaky asked.

"Letting Rachel out of course." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

Rachel got up and walked out of the cage and said to Marceline," See you in Hell!"

Then the two evil plotters walked away.

"Ugghhh why Rachel?" Penny started to cry.

Margaret was trying to calm her down by talking about Gumball.

"Will the boys get here ever?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know." Marceline replied.

"Why us why are we even in this situation?" Penny bawled.

Since Marceline knew the answer to that so she replied.

"It's because Bubblegum wants me to be with her and she wants Finn dead."

"Why now"? Margaret asked.

"I don't know everything, but they better come quick, I've got something really important to tell Finn." Marceline replied.

"What is it?" Margaret asked.

"I cannot tell you that now..." The vampire replied.

Flaky then spoke up," If we ever get saved, I got news for Flippy too."

"Well, lets pray to god that we get saved." Margaret said.

"Hello you crazy bitch mother fucker!" Penny yelled as she attacked the girls.

"What the hell?" Margaret asked.

"DIE!" Marceline drained Penny of her blood.

"Bitch!" Flaky said.

"What?" Marceline ran over to the porcupine.

"Oh that's bad." Marceline said because Flaky had a big scratch mark on her chest.

"It hurrrts!" Flaky squealed.

"Hold on I have a Band-Aid." Margaret said as she ran over to the other two.

"Thank You so much Margaret." Flaky said.

"No problem." Margaret replied.

"Uh oh we got trouble!" Marceline said as Fliqpy and Rachel walked back over to the cage.

"Hello ladies." Fliqpy said, speaking a little like Disco Bear.

"Shut up psycho." Flaky mummered.

Rachel told her" Clean up your act bitch or we will kill you and you'll have to deal never EVER seeing your little boyfriends ever again." She laughed hysterically.

Flaky stopped talking after that.

They left the cage to do some buisness while the girls were stll caged.

"I can't wait to see our guys save us." They all said at the same time.

They all lay down to go to sleep so they can try to get the torturing over with the next day.

PB walks out of the shadows and talks to herself.

"Well, I could trick tham to come up here and kill them orrr..."

She stopped as she looks up and smiles evily as she laughs evily.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Well there you go Chapter 7 of Haire. MORE chapters, More trials, and EVEN MORE Twists. Tune in to Chapter 8 for more chilling news. Adventure Show: Out.**


	8. Trial 3 and 4: Rachel and The Wickets

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Wazz up my peeps its Adventure Show here with a NEW chapter...HOLA. Recap: Rachel backstabbed the girls in PB's master plan, Two trials have been defeated, and Darwin has lost his life. This time trials 3 and 4 are on the way and they are... a surprise! Well, here you go the NEW chapter.! :)**

Finn, Flippy , Mordecai, and Gumball were walking down the street at The Park when they heard a voice.

"Put your phone away." It said.

It continued," Moorrdecai, put your phone away.."

"Damn it." Mordecai cursed.

"Who is that?" Gumball asked.

"Remember when I told you about the Wickets?" Mordecai asked.

"Shittt." Finn said.

"Mordecai, put your phone away!" The Wickets continued.

" Damn it leave us alone we don't have our phones out!" Gumball yelled.

"You probably shouldn't have done that because you just pissed them off." Mordecai said.

"Gumballl, put your phonnnne away."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Gumball asked.

The Wickets launched at the crew.

"Shit draw back guys." Finn said.

"I got an idea." Flippy said.

Gumball snapped back in smart tone," Well, make it fast because we are getting trampled."

The Wickets kept attacking and kicking and punching.

Flippy jumped up and did a 720 in the air and did a series of kicks that knocked out all of the Wickets.

He then took out his Ak-47 ( which he picked up in chapter 5) and killed the Wickets.

"Thank god that shits over." Mordecai said.

"Shut the fuck up before I start hitting you again." Flippy said.

"Lets just head over to Elmore to see what we can find." Finn stated.

"Ok." The rest of the group agreed.

(Elmore)

The school was a perfect place to check.

"This is so lame!" Gumball and Mordecai complained.

"Shut the fuck up you two." Flippy exclaimed.

"Holy shit look!" Finn got the attention of the others and pointed to someone.

Gumball knew who this was and spat," Rachel."

Rachel spat," Gumball."

"So I heard about what you did." Gumball said.

"Yep!, Now I gots to kill you!"

She got out a BOZZOKA and shot at them.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Finn yelled.

Damn it, shit, mother fucker." Flippy brutally cursed.

Rachel shot one last bullet till she was out of ammo and it killed Gumball.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyy." Gumball yelled then he died.

"Look shes out of ammo, we can take her head on." Flippy said.

They ran over to Rachel and beat her senseless, but kept her alive.

They tied her up and asked her questions.

"Where are the girls being kept?" Finn demanded a response.

"In the dungeons." Rachel smirked.

Flippy took out his bowie knife and put it to her throat.

Where?" He growled at the rainbow teenager.

She kept smirking as she said two words," Candy Kingdom."

The guys took her to the police and went to the kingdom.

(PB's lab)

Fliqpy and PB were looking outside and thinking about killing the girls when CJ busted through the door.

"The trial have all been defeated." She said, out of breath.

"Well let's get ready, they are coming." Fliqpy said.

He looked at PB and she said something and repeated it

"Take the cage outside, when they get here I will tell you more of this diabolical plot."

The others left the room as PB also said something to herself.

" It is almost time."

She laughed evily as she left.

**Well there you go all trials have been beaten. Next are boss battles. Chapter 9 is on the way. MORE bosses and MORE AND MORE twists. Adventure Show:Out**


	9. Boss Battle: CJ

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Hey wazz up my peeps its Adventure Show here with chapter 9 of HAIRE. Let me tell you that the boss battles are Finally here! Recap: Gumball has lost his life as well, all trials have been beaten, and... PB is still CRAZY! HERE is the moment you been waiting for, CHAPTER 9.**

(Candy Kingdom)

Finn Flippy, and Mordecai were heading into the castle to fight battles when they came across 3 different hallways.

" Where do we go?" Flippy asked.

"Look at the signs." Finn pointed to the signs above each hallway.

They said go straight for Margaret, Left for Flaky, and right for Marceline.

"I guess we have to split up." Mordecai said.

"Right, we go down to which one of the girls is ours." Finn stated.

They all split up and went down their hallways as chills went down Mordecai's spine.

(AN: this chapter is following Mordecai.)

When Mordecai reached the end of the tunnel he saw Margaret dangling from the ceiling.

" Hold on Margaret, I'm coming!" Mordecai yelled up to his wife.

Then suddenly, the ground was shaking.

"MORDECAI!" CJ yelled as she turned unto a huge storm and swept Mordecai off his feet.

"Ahh damn shit." Mordecai yelled in pain as he hit his kneecap hard in the ground.

"For breaking my heart, I MUST KILL YOU!" CJ yelled.

Mordecai just ran and ran.

"You think you can escape me?" Cj bragged.

She started to throw thunder at the blue jay.

"Hahahahaha." She laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Mordecai asked.

"You really don't know? You broke my heart...Now I will break YOU!"

She grew angrier by the minute.

Suddenly Mordecai had an idea.

He ran up to a nearby pole, picked it up and waited for Cj to strike again.

When she did, it shocked the pole and shot back at her.

It hit her and she transformed back to her humanoid form.

Mordecai ran up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Tell me the password!" He demanded.

She smiled as she said, I will never tell you."

"TELL ME!" He punched her across the face.

"Never!"

He struck her again.

She was starting to cry when she muttered something.

"Its Princess Bubblegum." She repeated under her breath.

He looked at her as if he was thinking, when he took out his pocket knife and cut Cj's head off.

He ran over to where Margaret was and put in the password as she was lowered down safely.

"Oh my god, Margaret!" He ran to hug her.

"Mordecai!" She ran over to him.

They hugged and kissed.

"How did you find me?" The Robin asked.

"We killed Rachel." Mordecai replied.

" I'm just...so glad you came." Margaret said.

" We better find Flippy, I have a feeling he will need our help." Margaret said.

"Nah he will be fine, besides, Fliqpy is the the EXACT opposite of Flippy."

"Ok" Margaret replied.

"Let's go find Finn." Mordecai told Margaret to find a place to hide, so he could look for Finn.

(Following PB)

PB was looking at a tied up Marceline.

"Well,well, well. Looks like your boyfriend killed Bestie."

She picked up Marceline's face by her chin.

"We'll see if he can last any longer...shall we?" She smirked as she forcefully kissed the Vampire Queen.

**Hey everybody welcome back. Sorry if it is not that good I did this chapter really late at night so its not good quality. MORE chapters, MORE Bosses, and EVEN MORE TWISTS.**

**Adventure Show:Out**


	10. Boss Battle: Fliqpy

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Hey my peeps its Adventure Show here with chapter 10 oh oh. Recap: Cj has been killed, ONE more boss till the EPIC conclusion, and** **PB has yet to reveal her secret of the plan. ( sorry I didn't add that in i didn't think of it till just now). This chapter will be following Flippy as he fights his evil twin Fliqpy. Next chapter will be the LAST chapter till the sequel. I will reveal the title at the end of the next chapter. Well here you go chapter 10 of HAIRE.**

**(**Flippy's turn.)

Flippy reached the end of his hallway when he heard a laughter he he knew to well.

"So, dumbass finally came." Fliqpy said.

"Where is she?" Flippy asked angered with his twin.

"Right here." Fliqpy pulled a lever which revealed Flaky on a platform tied up to a chair.

" It be a shame if she died right now, don't you think?" Fliqpy smirked as he put his bowie knife against Flaky's neck.

"What the hell did you do!" Flippy asked.

"Well, let's just say she had a** raping **good time!" Fliqpy said, not taking his knife off of Flaky.

Flaky shed tears as she remembered the pain.

"You BASTARD.!" Flippy launched at Fliqpy, but Fliqpy kicked Flippy in the face, so he backed away.

"Come on you pussy, Fight ME!" Fliqpy intimidated.

Flippy took out his bowie knife and threw it at his evil twin.

He missed as it bounced off the wall.

"I'm going to have fun with you!" He smirked as he jumped off the platform.

The two began to do face to face combat.

"Take this!" Flippy thew a right hand and hit Fliqpy in the face.

"Ahhh you little piece of shit!" Fliqpy took _his_ bowie knife.

"Fuck your little Flakes." He cut Flippy's arm in fury.

"AHHHH!" Flippy yowled in pain.

Flippy kicked Fliqpy in his balls as Fliqpy fell over in pain.

"You little fuck, I will rip your head off and shit down your neck!" He screamed.

Flippy ran to grab his bowie knife when Fliqpy jumped in front of him.

"I said DIE!" Fliqpy kicked Flippy's leg so he would lose his balance.

Flippy fell as his twin stood over him.

"Flippy, Flippy, Flippy why would you even try to save your Flakes when you cant even beat yourself?" Fliqpy asked in a triumphed tone.

"Because I love HER!" Flippy said before tripping Fliqpy.

"Well, You'll have to DIE first." Fliqpy said getting back up.

Flippy, getting up first, attacked.

"Are you trying to hurt me you gay baby?" Fliqpy intimidated again.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to seriously hurt you!" Flippy bashed his fist into Fliqpy's gut.

"I'll get you one day you little mother fuckk-" Fliqpy said.

Fliqpy fell over as he fell unconscious.

Flippy untied Flaky and tied up Fliqpy.

"Oh my God, Flippy!" Flaky ran up to her boyfriend.

Badly bruised, Flippy almost fell over, but Flaky kept him up.

"He did-d-d things to me." Flaky scaridly said.

"I would ask you, but I don't want to scare you." Flippy said as he smiled.

Flaky saw his teeth and stammered," Your not Flippy."

"Thanks for noticing." Fliqpy smirked.

Fliqpy punched Flaky across her face as she fell back from pain.

Suddenly, The REAL Flippy got up and walked to his nemesis.

"Don't you touch her you FUCK!" Flippy speared Fliqpy and knocked him out for real.

He got up, got the rope, and tied him up.

"Flaky, It's me... Flippy." Flippy said trying to find Flaky, who was hiding.

Flaky walked out of a closet, regretful.

"Are you sure..?" She asked, scared.

"Yes." Flippy answered.

Flaky ran up and hugged Flippy.

"Where's Finn and Mordecai?" Flaky asked.

"Looking for their girls." Flippy replied.

"Lets go look for them." Flaky said.

"No, I will. I can't risk losing you again." Flippy said, serious.

"Ok. Be safe." Flaky said as Flippy walked away to find the others.

(Following PB)

"Marcy, Marcy, Marcy, why can't others do my work?"

She slapped Marceline as she asked her another question.

"You still love me right?" PB asked.

Marceline, with her mouth taped shut, hummed something that sounded like Fuck NO.

PB slapped Marceline as she said," Bitch you will love me and not that _Finn."_

She stopped as she heard a voice from the hall.

Well, Well, Well, here he comes." PB said knowing the voice.

"It's time." She muttered as she did another forceful kiss to the vampire.

**Welcome back everybody! Well, Fliqpy has been defeated and it is almost time for the last chapter. ONE more chapter, ONE more boss, and MORE TWISTS. Adventure Show:Out**


	11. Boss Battle: PB The End?

Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore

**Wazz up my peeps it's Adventure Show here with the NEW chapter to HAIRE. This time it's the last chapter... till the sequel.( Don't boohoo yet the sequel will be here by next week...or month.) RECAP: Fliqpy has been defeated, Mordecai and Flippy are going to find Finn, and Finn still needs to kill PB! This time the boss will be PB and it will be a challenging battle. At the end of this chapter, I will reveal the title of the sequel to this. Well here you go chapter 11 of Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore!**

(Following Finn)

Finn reached the end of his hallway when someone shut the door behind him.

"Hello _Finn!"_ Bubblegum said.

"So, I finally found you. Where's Marceline?" Finn questioned.

"Look above you." PB replied with a smirk.

Finn looked up and saw Marceline in a cage above a pool of lava.

"Help me Finn!" Marceline yelped.

"You knoww, I still love you Finn." PB lied.

"Reeeally?" Finn sarcastically asked.

"Yeahh." Pb then took Finn's head and smashed her lips against his.

Marceline saw the whole thing and started to cry.

"BUBBLEGUM! STOP MESSING WITH ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND!" Finn yelled.

Finn took out his Demon Sword and tried to stab PB.

"Oh, so you want to play the stab game?, OK let's play!" Bubblegum took out her dagger and stabbed Finn.

"Ahhhh fuck!" Finn yowled.

"HAHA, I'm one step closer to having my Mar-Mar." PB laughed.

"Don't call her that!" Finn charged at the deranged bubblegum girl.

PB dodged and cut Finn's cheek.

"Jesus Christ!" Finn yelled.

"HAHA, when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but bones!" Bubblegum laughed.

"What did I ever do to you?" Finn asked not taking his hand off his wound.

"You don't remember? When you came over to Marceline's cave to ask her on a date, you saw me fucking her. When you left crying your pussy ass off, she felt bad for you and broke up with me to go to straight camp. The next time I saw her, she said you were dating her. So from there on, I vowed to kill you and earn her love by force and rape." Bubblegum ended her story as she slashed her dagger against Finn's chest.

"Ahhhh!" Finn screamed.

"Humph, you can't even take one little hit." PB bullied Finn in some evil way that's hard to explain.

Finn was now on his knees in pain.

"Finn, you knowww, I can kill you right now, but I need to keep you." Bubblegum knocked him out.

When Finn woke up he was tied to a pole.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and I want a yes or a no. Got it?" Bubblegum threatened.

"Yes master." Finn sarcastically said.

Noting his sarcasm, she punched Finn across his face.

"Question 1, will you give Marceline to me?"

"NO!" Finn answered.

"Wrong answer!" She pulled a lever and the cage with Marceline in it dropped about a foot.

"FINN!" Marceline screamed in fear.

"Question 2, are you sorry for making Marceline leave me?"

"Fuck NO!" Finn replied.

"Well then..." She pulled the lever again and the cage dropped a foot more.

"You better answer this question right because your Mar-Mar is only a foot away from being melted."

Finn pulled his head up as he said," I said, DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Finn broke free from the pole and kicked Bubblegum.

"BWAHAHA, It's die time for your Marcy." Bubblegum pulled the lever once more as Marceline was lowered to her death.

"FINNN!" The Vampire Queen screamed again.

Suddenly, two figures jumped up and kicked the cage off the rope and it landed safely on the ground.

Finn saw who these two were and immediately ran over.

"Mordecai, Flippy, it's good to see you now!" He exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Flippy pushed Finn out of the way as Bubblegum came charging with her dagger.

"Jesus, man we thought you were dead." Mordecai said.

"No, dumbass I'm not dead." Finn smacked Mordecai.

"Marceline RUNN!" Finn ordered his girlfriend.

Marceline found a place to hide and watched the final battle.

"Finn, you are a fucking piece of shit and I will be happy to kill you and your friends." Bubblegum said.

"Flippy, I have an idea, follow my lead." Finn told Flippy.

"OK." Flippy responded.

Finn took his Demon Sword and cut Bubblegum's leg off.

"Ahhh shit." Bubblegum cursed.

Flippy, seeing this took out his Bowie Knife and cut Bubblegum's other leg off.

'AHHH!" Bubblegum screamed.

Finn walked up to the legless PB.

He got his Sword ready to stab her chest as he said," Go to hell, you Bitch."

He then stabbed her as she slowly died.

"Finn, Flippy, Mordecai!" Flaky, Marceline, and Margaret ran over to the guys.

"Marceline!" Finn picked up his girl as she became serious.

Flippy hugged Flaky as she also became serious.

"Finn, I have some news to tell you." Her tone was dead serious.

"Please, the news you told me when I met Flipp-." He as stopped as Marceline interrupted.

"Finn, I'm... pregnant." She told him.

Finn looked at her as if he were mad, but became happy.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad!" Finn was being excited like he was 13 again.

"Also, there's something I have been meaning to ask you Marcy." Finn said.

" What is it?" Marceline asked.

Finn got down on one knee and asked," Marceline, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Marceline cried of joy as she replied," YES, YES I will marry you!"

"Hm, good for you Finn." Flippy congratulated his best friend.

"Flippy, I also have news for you." Flaky told Flippy.

"What is it?" Flippy asked.

"I'm also pregnant."

Flippy had the same reaction as Finn, except he got happy faster.

"Oh my god. Sneaky and Mouse-Ka-Boom would have been so happy. I'm happy, we are going to have a family."

"There's something I need to ask you too Flaky." Flippy also got on one knee.

"Flaky, will you make me the happiest man and be my wedded wife?"

Flaky cried so hard her bruises were gone.

"Yes, I will marry you!" They hugged and kissed.

Finn interrupted, still happy, said," Let's go home and celebrate."

Everybody then went home to celebrate there new time as a family.

**(Prologue)**

All is well in the hallways. Nobody there to witness the after- horror of what happened that night.

Fliqpy just woke up from his unconsciousness as he held his head.

"Ahh, I need some Aspirin for this God Damn headache."

Well, Fliqpy is the only one still alive.

PB's master plan was defeated, but was not yet ended.

This story ends as a pink hand rose from the ground.

**Welcome back everybody! So, Happy Adventures in Regular Elmore has ended with a twisting cliffhanger. PB is not gone as she will be back. Flaky and Marceline are pregnant and now happily married. Which brings me to the sequel. I promised you guys I would reveal the title to the sequel and here it is... Revenge is Sweet Like Bubblegum! RISLB will be the next fanfiction in the series. RISLB will not come till later because I will start a TAWOG story called Elmore's Nightmare. It is simaler to EvelioandZgroup's I Killed Penny Fitzgerald. It will be my first fanfiction with an OC.. yet. Till next time.:) Adventure Show: Out**


End file.
